


whatever you need

by DisturbingXDesires



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingXDesires/pseuds/DisturbingXDesires
Summary: “Because you know I like you.” says Lukas, his voice small and uncertain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short something obviously inspired by the scene with the two boys.

“I need your help with something,” Lukas tells him. His face unusually vulnerable. 

Even though he already knows he will help him with whatever it is, Philip finds himself asking, “Why would I help you with anything?”

Lukas doesn’t look him in the eye when he replies, his eyes flickering over Philip’s torso. “Because you know I like you.” says Lukas, his voice small and uncertain. 

Philip is at a loss for words. He can feel his mouth fall open as he stares at Lukas. If he really thinks about it, he’s aware that the other boy likes him – possibly as much as Philip likes Lukas. However, he never expected the other boy to actually admit to it. He was always on edge when it came to what was going on between them. Philip didn’t blame him; he had been the same way the first time he’d had a crush on another guy.

Philip is aware that he should probably say something, but he can’t stop gaping at Lukas. He doesn’t know how to act. Lukas being so vulnerable and real with him is a rare occurrence. He finally pulls himself together and opens his mouth to speak, but Lukas moves into his personal space before he has the chance to get a word out. Lukas rests his face against Philip’s, otherwise he isn’t really touching him. His torso is about an inch away from Philip’s own. They stand like that for a little while, before Philip wraps his arms around Lukas’ waist. The blond doesn’t need any prompting to wrap his own arms around Philip. 

Philip is unsure of what is going on but he can feel something shifting in their relationship. They’ve hugged before, but this is somehow different. He doesn’t know what it is specifically that makes this different from the other things they’ve done, but something has definitely changed. He feels more certain of where he stands with the other boy, more secure in their shared feelings.

He burrows his face into Lukas’ neck, taking in the comforting smell of him. He tightens his grip around the taller boy as he whispers, “Whatever you need; I’ll do it.”


End file.
